


Draco is an emotional Drunk

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Draco Malfoy Potter is a very emotional drunk. Female Draco Malfoy.





	Draco is an emotional Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters/things/places created by J.K. Rowling. I make no money from my fan-fiction.

Summary: Draco Malfoy Potter is a very emotional drunk. Female Draco Malfoy.

Pairings: HP/ Female DM

**_ Draco is an emotional Drunk _ **

Draco is an emotional drunk. He has known this ever since she proposed him twelve years ago in this very pub, her voice laced with emotion and eyes bright with unshed tears. The scene right now is somewhat similar. She is staring at Harry with a trembling lower lip and very bright eyes in the middle of the pub.

They left kids at Molly's today to enjoy a well deserved break with their friends. Post war, Harry decided to open a theater with Draco. They were both fond of literature and movies and stories.

Initially, they had thought that it won't work. The Wizarding people were shy and hesitant at first but then people started coming up and their theater became a success. Today ten years later, they own several theaters across the world. It led to an increase in employment opportunities too. Both muggle and wizarding population comes to watch the plays.

So their week had been busy. They had done several plays this week and they decided to enjoy the evening. So he wonders why Draco is sulking right now.

The music is loud and everyone is dancing around them. Almost everyone is wasted. Those who are not are watching them curiously.

"You are so drunk." He whispers and her lips tremble once again. Bloody hell, she looks so adorable with her bright and watery eyes.

She shakes her blonde head and mumbles, "I am not."

"Why are you sulking then?" He asks. There is very little distance between them.

"You won't dance with me." She says and wipes her eyes. Merlin, she has not even started crying properly yet.

"This is not the right place for slow dancing." He remembers now. Half an hour ago, she had told him that she wanted to dance with him. She is nothing if not stubborn.

"You don't love me." Her silver eyes are watery and her cheeks are tinged red. Her hair are flowing down her back with a couple of strands caressing her cheeks.

"Of course I love you."

"You don't. You are lying. You love Ginny. You don't love me." She insists petulantly.

"We have been married for ten years. Only now you realize that I love Ginny, eh." He teases her and her eyes become even more watery, "See I told you that you don't love me."

"Of course I love you. This place is just not -" Warm arms wrap around his middle and he realizes that a very wasted brunette is trying to dance with him.

"You love her. She is not even beautiful." Draco mumbles and pushes the wasted woman away.

Draco can be quite adamant and sentimental when she wants and Harry knows that there is no point of trying to convince her otherwise. So he does what he knows would make her happy.

"Okay. Let's dance then. Come here." He murmurs and her eyes lit up before she rushes in his arms, instantly placing her cheeks on his chest.

He wraps his arms around her and starts dancing. He closes his eyes, trying not to feel awkward. She hums in satisfaction, oblivious of anything beside the fact that they are dancing.

He opens his eyes when he realizes that music has changed to something slower and many couples are following their example.

"Are you happy now?" He asks, dancing to the rhythm and she mumbles softly, "You don't love me."

"Oh! And why is that now?" He asks exasperatedly.

"You won't get me a phoenix and a cat." She murmurs and her voice even starts trembling.

She pulls back and looks at him. They continue dancing, staring into each other's eyes.

"Where shall I find a phoenix and why do you want a cat?" He asks, trying to understand why is that her eyes always melt him. As the days pass, his love only increases for her. She is snarky and sarcastic and very rude at times. She is also arrogant but she is very soft and kind hearted and loving too and she is really a very very emotional mess right now.

He can't refuse her when she looks like that at him.

"I-" hic "I don't-" hic "- know. I want a pho-" hic "-phoenix and a cat." She is hiccuping and they are still dancing and many couples are looking enviously at them.

"But-" He starts because he really doesn't know if it is even possible to find a phoenix.

"I know that you don't love me. I am getting fat that is why you didn't want to dance with me and now you won't get me a phoenix and a cat." She sobs out and literally tears are flowing down her eyes.

He hears a loud noise and turns his head to only watch their friends laughing loudly at them from the corner. He glares at them. Everyone in their group knows that Draco is a very sentimental drunk. She finds thinks to sulk about and then complains to Harry.

"I have become fat, haven't I?" She sobs out.

"Of course you are not fat Draco. No-one sane will ever think of you as fat." He whispers exasperatedly.

"Then why don't you love me?" She asks, her watery eyes gazing at him as they danced slowly.

"I love you. I have loved you for twelve years now. Why will I suddenly stop?" He asks.

"You don't call me beautiful now. I wore the green knee length dress that day and you didn't compliment me." She murmurs sadly and he rolls his eyes.

"Perhaps you have forgotten that I couldn't look away from you that entire day and our staff was really very annoyed because of that." He mumbles.

"You don't say that you love me." She mumbles and shakes her head.

"I love you and I tell this daily to you."

"I want them Harry. Please." She pleads and once again her eyes are silver and are shining with tears and are utterly and completely drunk and he knows that she is going to be so embarrassed tomorrow. Nevertheless, he nods, "Give me a week. I will get them for you."

She beams at him, "Thank you." before passing out right on his chest after that. He snorts, amused and glares at Ron and Hermione who are laughing at his expense with Neville, Ginny, Blaise and Pansy.

He simply closes his eyes and apparates right inside their bedroom. He will not let Draco see the end of this.

With a bark of laughter at his wife's antics, he changes and gets inside the blanket beside her.

XXXX


End file.
